El regreso de Trevor
by Aracelyux
Summary: Pues esta es la primera, última, y única historia que haré sobre Sherlock y John, ya que bueno no soy buena haciendo fan fics, prefiero hacer historias originales, espero que quien lo lea lo disfrute, y si no, pues, ni modo, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?


El regreso de Trevor.

Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo use los nombres que escribió Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle, no veo porque aclararlo pero bueno, ¿cosas del protocolo?, me tome la libertad de cambiarle el sexo a un personaje cannon XD y esto es slash (Johnlock para ser exacto), si no les agrada eso, bueno no lo lean, y si esperan algo muy Hard, pues entonces lamento decepciones, yo no soy así. Solo escribo algo que se me ocurrió en pleno viaje a la facultad. XD

Una mañana de Julio yo y Sherlock nos encontrábamos en la sala, Sherlock esa semana estaba en uno de esos lapsos de largos silencios, cosa que me había advertido cuando nos conocimos, antes de tratarlo más a fondo pensaba que solamente estaba exagerando, pero luego de ver varias veces como de repente se quedaba semanas en silencio mirando la ventana o se deprimía y se tiraba en el sillón a ponerse sus parches de nicotina, comprendí que no era ningún exagerado, mientras yo estaba leyendo el periódico esperando encontrarme algo que pudiera ser del interés de Sherlock, el timbre sonó y segundos después escuche unos pasos, eran unos tacones altos de mujer, Sherlock inmediatamente que escucho la primer pisada sobre uno de los escalones se levanto de un saltó y se dirigió ansioso a la puerta, como si supiera de quien se trataba.

¿Estabas esperando a alguien? – pregunté.

No –

¿Y por qué la emoción?, pareciera que supieras quien va a cruzar esa puerta –

Es porque lo sé – dijo en un tono presuntuoso como siempre que sabía algo.

Claro – bufé yo, antes de poder preguntar de quien de trataba nuestra misteriosa visita, mi respuesta fue contestada en cuanto la mujer cruzo la puerta, una mujer rubia con cabello largo, sedoso, tan alta como mi amigo (claro que los tacones le ayudaban), esbelta, de dedos largos, labios rojos, pálida, con una blanca sonrisa, saludo a Sherlock muy alegre y le abrazó, para mi sorpresa Sherlock había correspondido el abrazo.

¡Sherly! , ¡tanto tiempo amigo mío! – grito alegre mientras le abrazaba, y si mis ojos no me engañaban, Sherlock Holmes estaba sonriendo, ¿Sherly?, si así le había llamado, no esperaba eso, no me imaginaba esa escena, pero en serio estaba pasando, ¿amigo mío?, también había dicho eso, y Sherlock seguía correspondiendo la muestra de afecto, yo me quedé sentado bastante confundido.

¡Trevor!, ¿Qué te ha traído por estos rumbos?, ven toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de te?, me imagino que no, hueles a manzanilla y galletas de avena, quiere decir que ya tomaste algo, pero bueno, anda toma asiento – le decía mi compañero en un tono, ¿animado?, sí, en ese tono, como cuando los casos se volvían más difíciles, así sonaba.

Gracias Sherlock, tu siempre tan observador, ingerí el te antes de venir, ¡y así distingues el olor! , no importa cuanto tiempo pasa, sigues sorprendiéndome –

Emm, Buenos días – saludé yo, en vista de que Sherlock no nos iba a presentar.

Hola – me respondió sonriente la chica.

Ah John, perdón, la emoción me distrajo un momento, John ella es Victoria Trevor, una antigua mía de la universidad –

Es un gusto al fin conocerlo en persona doctor Watson, también he leído su sitio en internet y me declaro fan de su trabajo –

Ah gracias – le dije con las mejillas un poco coloradas, así ocurría siempre que elogiaba mis escritos – un momento, ¿Trevor?, oh, creo que Sherlock si ha hablado de usted, pero todo este tiempo creí que se trataba de un hombre, pues siempre decía Trevor

siempre tan despistado John, ¿no pudiste deducir que era mujer? –

Bueno Sherlock, es que no mostrabas indicios de que así fuera, solo me hablaste de el caso de su padre, nunca entraste en detalles con ella – le respondí un poco molesto, siempre tratando de ridiculizarme para agrandarse – pero bueno, una disculpa si le cambie el sexo en el pasado – le dije a la señorita, esta soltó una risa que a mi suerte no era muy molesta sino agradable.

Descuide doctor, así ocurre, no es culpa suya, esa costumbre de Sherlock de llamar a las personas por su apellido hace que todos crean que Trevor es mi nombre más no mi apellido, entonces deducen que soy hombre -.

A mi no me dice por mi apellido – le dije, no sé porque lo hice, pero se lo dije, Sherlock intervino entonces - es porque si lo hago me darás otro golpe, no te gusta que te nombren por tu apellido porque inconscientemente te recuerda a tus servicios militares, y si no quiero que regrese esa fractura psicológica, mejor te digo John, de todas formas, ¿A qué se debe tu visita ahora Trevor?, sé que no se trata de un caso en esta ocasión, ¡ah ya! , buscas empleo, ¡sí! , pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte, quieres que convenza a alguien de los que he rescatado últimamente, imagino que a ese editor bastante malo, sí… ¿Se trata de él? ¿No?, te enteraste que lo ayude, y ahora quieres trabajar en el periódico donde el trabaja, así que quieres que yo mismo lo persuada –

En efecto, nunca voy a saber como le haces para saber tanto, pareciera que leyeras la mente –

La mente me temo no es algo que se pueda leer, pero la ropa y postura de las personas sí, además de que te conozco Trevor, sé que al salir de Cambridge en lugar de seguir con tus dotes de investigadora, te adentraste más en la escritura y los reportajes, quieres mostrarle al mundo lo que los delincuentes y el gobierno quieren ocultar para tenerlos alerta, por eso te interesa tanto el puesto que te pueda dar este hombre que tiene gran influencia en el mejor diario del país, pero basta, te digo, no creo poder ayudarte –

¿Por qué no Sherlock?, anda, ¡para que son los amigos! – Sherlock arqueo una ceja, entonces creí que ahí el diría eso que me dijo hace meses en Baskerville, heriría los sentimientos de la joven con su sutil actitud frívola, y pronto estaríamos solos de nuevo, probablemente yo regañándolo por ser un grosero, mientras el me ignoraba con su violín, pero en lugar de eso el solo se carcajeo, la joven mujer y yo le miramos extrañados, el se seguía carcajeando.

Vaya Trevor, en serio, ¿nunca aprendes?, estaba bromeando, soy un gran actor, ¿cierto?, pero aún así, ¡¿Cómo pudiste creerte eso?! , claro que voy a ayudar a mi amiga de la universidad – exclamó alegre una vez que terminó de reír y la joven se acercó y le dio otro abrazo, nuevamente él le correspondió, esa era una faceta de Sherlock que no conocía, y que en ese momento no se si estaba seguro de querer conocerla, sentí una especie de celos, pues creí que yo era su único amigo, no pensé que Sherlock pudiera ser tan afectuoso con otra persona, menos de esa forma, y aún menos con una mujer.

Gracias Sherlock, ¡sabía que podía contar contigo! , bueno, ya que estamos en hacer favores, con mucha pena te digo que hay una cosa más –

Buscas donde quedarte en lo que encuentras alojamiento aquí en Londres, descuida querida Trevor, así será, supongo que puedes quedarte unos días en mi habitación, a no ser que a John le moleste, lo cual no creo, de hecho sospecho que va a querer impresionarte tarde o temprano, de ser así, te pido de antemano una disculpa, no le culpes, tiene mala suerte con las mujeres y … - antes de que Sherlock siguiera humillándome ante nuestra invitada le grite – ¡Ya basta Sherlock! , no hace falta que le cuentes mi vida privada, con un sí bastaba – la amiga de Sherlock solo se volvió a reír.

Gracias, seguro será muy divertido vivir con ustedes un tiempo, se molesta con Sherlock de una forma muy chistosa doctor Watson- .

¿verdad? , creí que era el único que lo pensaba – dijo Sherlock burlándose, yo no quise ser grosero así que solo sonreí, pero claro que no me caía en gracia que ese par se burlara de cómo me enojaba.

Bueno entonces recogeré un poco mi habitación para que descanses esta misma noche –

No hace falta Sherlock, te conozco desde la universidad, sé la clase de persona desordenada que eres, no me incomoda, además no quiero ser molestia, solo será cosa de unos días, en lo que me consigues el empleo, así que no te molestes en limpiar – dijo la chica tomando el hombro de Sherlock, y este le sonrió de nuevo, no había visto a un Sherlock así desde el caso de La Mujer, yo siempre mantuve una imagen de Sherlock como 'el virgen', y un 'asexual', casado con su trabajo, como me dijo cuando recién lo conocí, pero era imposible no hacerse a la idea que esa tal Victoria Trevor y Sherlock Holmes habían tenido algo más que una "amistad" como ellos decían, o que al menos eso hubieran querido, pero por alguna razón, no siguieron ese camino, me supuse entonces que probablemente al salir de Cambridge, Sherlock se dedicó a ser un detective consultor, y ella una periodista que por lo que dijo Sherlock, no era cualquier periodista, sino una mujer que quería mostrarle la verdad al mundo, técnicamente hacía lo mismo que Sherlock, hacían justicia, solo que de diferente forma, quizá era por ello que ya no siguieron con aquello que pudo haber, o más bien no intentaron ese "algo", tomaron caminos diferentes y ambos prefirieron "casarse con su trabajo", si era así, entonces vaya que eran uno para el otro …

John! – me llamó Sherlock interrumpiéndome mis pensamientos mencionados anteriormente.

¿qué ocurre? –

¿No debes ir a tu trabajo en 15 minutos? –

Ah claro, rayos, no vi el reloj, bueno es hora de retirarme, un honor conocerla señorita Victoria – me despedí con un casual beso en la mejilla de la joven y me retire de ahí en cuanto antes, mientras iba rumbo al consultorio me quedé pensando en lo que estaba pensando antes de que Sherlock interrumpiera.

Ya habían pasado tres días, y debo decir que nada me agradaba ser excluido de algunas conversaciones durante el desayuno o la cena, pero una parte de mi decía, bueno, yo no fui a Cambridge, ¿qué rayos iba a aportar?, además, no hacían aquello a propósito, era normal que hablaran de sus antiguos días de escuela, riendo sobre las cosas buenas de su juventud, aún no había un caso que llamara la atención de Sherlock, no lo suficiente como para dedicarle su tiempo, entonces mientras yo estaba en mi trabajo, realmente no sabía en que gastaban su tiempo Victoria y Sherlock, y durante aquella tarde, me arrepiento tanto de haber querido saber algún detalle, ese jueves que tuve que regresarme antes del trabajo a recoger unos resultado de laboratorio que me había olvidado en casa escuche algo que no estaba seguro de que si quería escuchar, algo que me incomodó demasiado, creo que no me había avergonzado tanto en mi vida de haber llegado en un momento tan inadecuado como fue aquel instante, pero bueno, al menos ahora mis sospechas ya eran aseguradas, Victoria Trevor y Sherlock Holmes si tenían algo, o lo habían intentado, o lo estaban intentando, ¡no estaba seguro!, ese par era tan parecido, que no podía imaginarlos en una relación formal, ni como una típica pareja, si tenían alguna relación, era algo que solo ellos dos entenderían, mentes inferiores como la mía, obviamente no lo entenderían.

_Sí, oh vaya, sí – _ se escuchaba desde la habitación de Sherlock a un Holmes en un estado muy anormal en él, el… estaba disfrutando, esos ruidos me ponían muy incomodo, pero decidí ignorarlo, al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero luego pensé, ¿Por qué rayos iba a estar imaginando a un Sherlock así?, fui lo más pronto que pude mi habitación, pero aún así se escuchaba aquello, creo que hasta aumentaban los ruidos.

_Ah, sí Victoria, sí, hacía tiempo no sentía eso, AH, SÍ, OH …_ - maldita sea Sherlock, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan escandaloso?, ¿no tenía pudor?

_Mas abajo si mmmmm _- esos malditos gemidos extraños nada usuales en Sherlock Holmes hacían que no me concentrara, y buscar los malditos laboratorios en mi nada desordenada habitación se había vuelto una tarea difícil.

_AHHHH, SÍ, MMMM, SÍ, ahora arriba _- ¡MALDITA SEA SHERLOCK!, GUARDA SILENCIO INTENTO BUSCAR ALGO, pensaba, aunque ganas no me faltaban de gritarle, creo que sería peor si iba y les llamaba la atención, se escuchaba de repente a Victoria reír por lo bajo, al menos no era ella la que hacía ruidos, eso hubiera sido peor, ¿O era peor esto?, bah, no importaba, el caso es que estaba muy incomodo, y peor sería si les decía algo, porque eso implicaba que me acercara a la puerta y escuchara más fuerte.

_SÍ, ESO SE SIENTE BIEN, AHHHH _- expresaba Sherlock, ok me estaba empezando a molestar demasiado aquello, al menos cuando yo estaba con alguien, no era tan, ¿eufórico?, pero bueno, creo lo comprendo, con eso que era "el virgen", quizá por eso era tan así, o bueno, ¿a mi qué me importaba?, ¡al fin! Encontré los malditos laboratorios, hora de que me vaya corriendo de Baker street y bloquear de mi mente aquellos gemidos.

¿John? – escuché la voz desde el umbral de aquel cuarto, voltee y vi a un Sherlock que se estaba abotonando la camisa, ¿en serio?, no tenía suficiente con haber escuchado, ahora también me lo tenía que encontrar, y en esa situación, a veces creía que el universo solo se encargaba de burlarse de mi, poniéndome en cada situación.

Eh, hola Sherlock – dije volteando de nuevo y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

¿no se supone qué estés en la clínica? – me pregunto como si nada, ¿Cómo es qué no le daba pena el saber que lo había escuchado todo ese rato?.

Eh… sí, pero tuve que regresarme a buscar un expediente y ya lo encontré y ya me voy, puedes seguir con Victoria, haciendo tus cosas – dije nervioso, pero entonces me volvió a hablar, y para hacerme preguntas bastante estúpidas que seguro solo hacía para ponerme más incomodo a propósito.

Te noto muy nervioso, ¿está todo bien?, y ¿qué cosas?, Victoria ya terminó –

No pasa nada Sherlock, y mira no me interesa si termino o no –

¿seguro?, te notas como si algo te estuviera incomodando –

¡SHERLOCK POR DIOS YA BASTA!, ¡no te hagas el tonto!; ¡se lo que estaban haciendo!, y si esta muy bien, pero, ¿por qué me haces esas preguntas?, ¿acaso no tienes una pisca de pudor? –

No te entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver el pudor con lo que me hacía Victoria?, además, es algo normal John, lo necesito de vez en cuando, solía hacerlo solo, pero no es igual a que te lo hagan, seguro tu igual necesitas un poco, estás muy tenso – me seguía diciendo en un tono tan natural, ¡que cínico!

¡Ya!, no quiero hablar del tema, se me hace tarde, adiós Sherlock – le dije molesto, haber si así entendía, ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirme todo eso?, yo en ningún momento le pedí detalles y como siempre se soltó a hablar, era increíble que el hombre que todo podía deducir, no era capaz de darse cuenta lo incomodo que me ponía hablar sobre su … ¿vida sexual?, de esa forma, ¿hacerlo solo?, ay no!; otra imagen en mi cabeza que debo bloquear, estúpido Sherlock, a este paso iba a generarme más traumas el que la misma guerra.

Estás muy sonrojado John, ¿no te sirves un poco de agua antes?, para calmarte, la sangre de tu cuerpo se ha desviado a varias partes, como tu rostro y tu … bueno, deberías tomar agua fresca, dicen que eso lo calma –

¿Y mi qué? – en eso Sherlock ahora si prefirió no decir nada, solo bajó la mirada y sonrió, comenzó a burlarse en voz baja, yo mire hacia abajo, no entendía que le daba tanta gracia, hasta que sin querer mi mano roso con mi pantalón.

¡DEMONIOS SHERLOCK!, ¡QUE TIENES QUE VER AHÍ!, ¡Y PUEDO EXPLICARLO!, ¡PERO NO LO HARÈ PORQUE NO ES TU INCUMBENCIA!, ¡A DIFERENCIA DE TI, YO SI TENGO PUDOR! – dije molesto y me retire, Sherlock mientras la risa que estaba ahogando la soltó, y comenzó a carcajearse en plena sala.

_¿Puede saberse que es tan chistoso?-_

_- John Watson, eso es tan chistoso – _

_- ¿John?, ¿Estuvo aquí?, vaya, bueno pero, ¿qué paso?, te estas riendo como el loco que eres, anda, ¡cuenta! – _

_- Sí, bien, bueno mi estimada Trevor, me temo que la singular mente de John mal interpreto lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación hace unos momentos – _

_- ¿Qué?, ¡oh vamos deja de reírte y cuéntame bien! – _

_- si perdón, es que es muy gracioso, verás, mientras nosotros estábamos en el cuarto, John entro a la casa para recoger unos laboratorios que había olvidado, entonces como tu estabas dándome uno de esos grandiosos masajes que siempre me ayudaban a despejar la mente, escucho los ruidos que provenían de mi boca cada que me aliviabas la tensión, entonces la pervertida mente de mi amigo, relaciono el hecho de que tu y yo tuviéramos una estrecha amistad con esos ruidos que yo hacía generando en su mente la idea de que ambos estábamos implicados en algún acto sexual, en lugar del inocente masaje que en realidad me estabas dando - _

_- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – _

_- ¿entiendes ya la causa de mis carcajadas? –_

_- obviamente, ¿me estoy riendo yo también no? – _

_- espera, y eso no es todo, hay más – _

_- ¿Más?, ¿Cómo puede haber más? – _

_- Mi amigo me temo tiene la imaginación tan desarrollada, que logro excitarse un poco, o al menos así parecía – _

_- ¡NO!, ¿en serio? – _

_- JAJAJA, de verdad Victoria, ¿por qué iba a mentir?, lo note, debiste verlo, estaba todo sonrojado, y no solo eso, su miembro estaba … _

_- No termines la oración, basta, muchos detalles, igual sigo riendo – _

_- lo noto, JAJAJA, ¿qué adorable es John cierto?, mira que pensar esas cosas, y tener esas reacciones biológicas – _

_- sí, muy adorable, pobre, bueno pero al llegar le explicaremos y entonces todo pasará – _

_- no Trevor, tengo una mejor idea, es mejor no decirle nada – _

_- ¿qué?, ¿por qué?, ¡es tu amigo Sherlock!, no sigas esta broma – _

_- no, no es por broma, tengo un plan, he querido buscar la situación adecuada para ponerlo en marcha, y el día de hoy se ha dado, entonces hay que seguir con el plan – _

_- ¿qué plan? – _

_- ya habrá tiempo para explicarlo, por ahora debo salir a tomar aire fresco como parte de mi rutina de relajamiento del día de hoy -. _

Sherlock ya no volvió a tocar el tema de aquella tarde, GRACIAS AL CIELO, y Victoria mucho menos, (una que sí tenía pudor), pero aún así me la pase muy incomodo los días siguientes que Victoria se quedo allí, me sentía muy mal tercio cada que los veía tan juntos hablando sobre los antiguos casos de Sherlock, aunque a veces Victoria era tan amable de involucrarme en sus platicas, pero Sherlock siempre lograba encontrar la forma de hacerme quedar como un tonto frente a ella, ¿qué estaba buscando lucirse?, ¿no le bastaba con ser ya Sherlock Holmes?, además debía molestarme.

¡JOHN! – grito Sherlock durante la cena, al parecer me estaba hablando y yo no estaba escuchando.

Oh lo siento, me fui unos instantes –

Si, lo noto, Trevor te hizo una pregunta de un tema tan trivial que no me atrevo a hacerla – dijo Sherlock en un tono aburrido, yo le hice un gesto solamente, y sonriente me dirigí a Victoria - ¿Qué pregunta? –

¿Desde cuando no tienes una novia formal? – esa pregunta casi me hace escupir lo que estaba tomando, tal vez Victoria tenía pudor, pero también hacía preguntas muy impertinentes.

La verdad fue hace tanto que no recuerdo, la verdad no soy alguien de relaciones duraderas –

Oh entiendo, entonces, ¿no estas buscando algo serio? –

No es eso, más bien las mujeres suelen dejarme justo cuando me las estoy tomando en serio – dije apenado mientras volvía a dar otro sorbo a mi bebida.

Sus novias siempre creen que John esta enamorado de mi, por eso lo dejan, siempre es "Sherlock o yo"; y obviamente me elige a mi, esas mujeres no le pueden dar lo que yo le doy, una buena dosis de acción – ok, Sherlock consiguió lo que Victoria no, que yo escupiera mi bebida.

¡demonios Sherlock!, ¡¿tienes idea de lo mal qué suena eso?! – expresé fastidiado, obviamente lo dijo a propósito, pero no lo iba a admitir, sin embargo lo sé pues estaba mostrando una sonrisa como la de un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura, y claro Victoria se estaba riendo a carcajadas muy alto por aquello.

No es mi culpa que seas un pervertido que relaciona todo con sexo, dime John, ¿al menos llegas con esas mujeres al cuarto?, creo que no, de ser así no serías tan sucio –

¡Basta es suficiente, no permitiré que invadas mi vida privada de esa manera! – dije enojado y levantándome de la mesa, Victoria me tomo del brazo para detenerme.

Tranquilo John, no es para tanto, así es Sherlock solamente esta jugando, no te retires aún en serio –

Descuida Victoria, igual ya había terminado de cenar, y debo descansar de todas formas, buenas noches – dije en un tono bastante seco, se que ella no tenía la culpa de las actitudes de Sherlock, pero aún así estaba indignado por aquello, antes de irme le lance una mirada furtiva a Sherlock y este solamente sonrió estúpidamente lo que me dio más coraje así que mejor me retire a mi cuarto e intente descansar.

Esa noche no pude dormir muy bien que digamos, yo soy alguien de sueño pesado y nunca batallo para conciliar el sueño, pero esa ocasión estaba ruede y ruede sobre la cama, sentí mucho calor también, a pesar de que el clima no estuviera nada acalorado, me destape todo y encendí un ventilador, ¡y así sentía calor!; ¿qué rayos me pasaba?, intente relajarme, pensar en algo que me ayudara a tener sueño, pero no podía, el coraje ahí seguía, y luego ese coraje al fin se fue, pero se transformó en duda, me quede pensando las palabras que dijo Sherlock durante la cena, ¿por qué encontraba tan divertido ponerme de mal humor con esas cosas?, ese tipo de temas que no se tocan, y el lo trataba con naturalidad, que el no le tomara importancia a las relaciones era su problema, no el mío, no tenía porque humillarme de esa forma.

_Creo que estas vez te excediste, no era necesario que mencionaras su fracaso con las mujeres – _

_Sí puede ser, pero se me salió, pero ya fue, lo hecho, hecho esta, ya para mañana se le pasará – _

_Bueno Sherlock , tu sabes, pero ahora que ya se fue, ¿me explicaras a fondo tu plan o no? – _

_Creo que es lo justo Victoria – _

_¿Y bien? – _

_Pues, tu ya sabes lo mucho que quiero a John – _

_Sí, es al único que no llamas por su apellido, ambos sabemos que no es por lo de su pierna – _

_Cierto pero aún así no puedo decirle nada aún, por eso armo este plan, necesito que John sea el primero en aceptarlo, para luego yo solamente corresponderle, así será mas sencillo, ya que si yo actuó primero, el comenzará a decir dos cosas, o dice que es heterosexual, o no me cree y va a decirme que deje de jugar con el – _

_Sí, y tu plan es hacer que John lo acepte primero, ¿Cómo?, ¿seguirás dándole celos conmigo? – _

_No, eso fue parte del plan y ya pasó, ahora que se siente incomodó contigo y piensa que tenemos algo, lo que sigue por hacer es que acepte que en efecto siente celos, después de que lo haga yo le haré cuestiones que lo hagan pensar, ¿por qué siente esa clase de celos?, y entonces seguirá otra parte del plan, pero no quiero adelantarte mucho la situación, porque todo puede cambiar, hay muchos factores, por eso no te diré más – _

_Bien, solo espero que lo que hagas sea lo correcto Sherlock, honestamente creo que lo correcto sería que le vayas y le digas de una vez lo que sientes, en lugar de armar tanto drama – _

_Tal vez, pero ahora ya duerme, mejor dejarlo soñar._

Un sueño bastante raro tuve aquella noche, sueño que por razones obvias no me atreveré a describir, además no me gusta entrar en detalles, el caso es que yo lo había soñado, soñé con él, con su cabello revolverse entre mis dedos, su mirada fija en mis labios, sus manos recorrer mi rostro, cuello y espalda, y sus labios posarse sobre los míos como si no hubiera mañana, era tan nítido aquel sueño, sentí como esa boca húmeda y tan tibia con un agradable sabor a menta saboreaba con frenesí mis temblorosos labios que si sentían un poco lejos los labios de él yo me desesperaba y los reclamaba de nuevo con un beso más fuerte que el anterior, el aliento a menta de mi compañero que se mezclaba con su aroma a cigarrillos me tenía en un estado de éxtasis que … yo…. Rayos, ¿dije que no entraría en detalles y lo hice cierto?, diablos, bueno pues así fue, tuve un sueño homosexual con mi mejor amigo, algo que me preocupo demasiado al despertar, yo estaba completamente seguro de mi sexualidad, y aún así yo había soñado con él, nunca antes en toda mi vida había soñado algo como eso, mucho menos con un hombre, no sé que estaba ocurriendo conmigo, definitivamente eso no era normal, así que antes de irme al trabajo decidí investigar los significados de los sueños, yo no creía demasiado en esas cosas, decía, bueno son sueños que uno tiene y ya, pero el tener ese sueño me preocupaba tanto, que tenía la ligera esperanza de que significara algo, saber que había soñado eso por alguna otra tontería me aliviaría, quería sentirme seguro de que ese sueño no tuviera un significado tan directo que haya sido por alguna otra cosa, pues así pasaba a veces con unos sueños, por ejemplo que soñabas que a alguien se le caían los dientes y significaba la muerte de alguien, eso esperaba encontrarme, algo como "soñar que te besuqueas con tu mejor amigo aun siendo heterosexual puede significar que te esta molestando demasiado últimamente así que debes evitarle", no sé, alguna estupidez, pero no que fuera eso en sí; que no fuera lo que mi subconsciente quería, pues eso decía la gente también que eran los sueños; "lo que no te atreverías a hacer en la vida real pero que quieres hacerlo" ESO NO, ¡definitivamente no quería que ese sueño significara eso!

Buenos días John – escuche de pronto hablar a Sherlock detrás de mí, inmediatamente cerré la ventana de la búsqueda "soñé que mi mejor amigo bla bla bla …", sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir, Sherlock me había metido tremendo susto, porque, es decir, ¿qué tal si había alcanzado a leer lo que estaba buscando?, de ser así yo ya estaba frito.

¡Me asustas! - expresé.

Ah vaya, disculpa John, no creí que fuera tan feo – dijo en un tono apagado, ¿por qué había dicho ese comentario?, me hizo decirle algo que me hundió más en mis dudas.

Eh…no, no es eso Sherlock, es solo que me sorprendiste, no pensé que estuvieras despierto, es todo – dije algo nervioso.

Ah bien, entonces, ¿crees que soy atractivo John? - yo tengo otra pregunta para ti Sherlock Holmes, ¿por qué te gusta tanto molestarme e incomodarme?, sí, eso pensé, pero no lo dije, en lugar de eso contesté otra estupidez.

Eh… no lo sé Sherlock, preguntale a una chica, a Victoria, ella debe de saber –

¿Solo por qué eres hombre no puedes decir si soy feo o no?, oh vamos John, no seas homofóbico – me dijo en un tono ya más de Sherlock.

No es eso Sherlock, es que realmente no lo sé, no sé cuando un hombre sea o no atractivo, ¿tu sí? –

Sí, tanto de hombres como mujeres, puedo decirte quien considero atractivo y a quien no, ¿Cuál es el problema? , es decir, tienes que saber, tienes ojos , eso te permite ver, y tienes un status de lo bello y lo feo, ¿qué te impide detectarlo? –

Oh bien, pues ni así Sherlock, no puedo saberlo, y si tanto sabes tu, tú dime entonces, ¿quién de los que conoces es atractivo? - justamente la noche anterior tuve un sueño extraño con el y ahora tenía esta maldita conversación, la suerte nunca estaba de mi lado.

¿Mujer u Hombre? –

Ambos – le dije, esperando ansiosamente a que se aburriera del tema y se largara, pero no era así, ¡este tema le interesaba!

Bueno de mujeres creo que Molly es bonita, no muy atractiva, pero si es muy tierna, es linda –

Bien , sigue –

Eh… Irene Adler, y, ¿recuerdas a la ciclista que atendimos su caso hace un par de meses?, ¿Violeta no?, bueno ella, era atlética y alta, tanto como Victoria, también encuentro a Victoria muy linda, además su personalidad le aumenta su atractivo

Si interesante, bueno, ¿existe alguna que se te haya hecho fea? –

Donovan –

Ahora creo que eres un racista - dije dievrtido y Sherlock solto una pequeña risa.

Eso es por su personalidad, no es nada agradable –

Vaya, entonces ahora vamos con los hombres, ya que te fijas más en la personalidad, ¿qué hombres de los que conoces es atractivo? –

He conocido muchos sujetos John –

No de tus clientes, de los que conoces, emmm ¿Lestrade? –

No, no es atractivo , no me gusta su cabello –

¿Anderson?

¿Es una broma John?, ¡claro que no!, su personalidad es tan horrenda como la de Donovan, ah claro, por eso se acuestan -

¿Moriarty?

John… ¿es en serio?, creí que hablábamos de los que conocía, y no, Moriarty tampoco lo encontré atractivo –

¡ves! , ¡no puedes decir que un hombre es atractivo!, es mucha coincidencia que con las mujeres no batallaras para decirles cosas, pero te digo sobre hombres y ninguno te agrada –

¡es porque pones pésimos ejemplos! –

Pues más fácil, ¿qué hombre crees que es atractivo? , ¡aparte de ti! No se vale elogiarse a si mismo – le dije casi gritando, Sherlock se quedó unos momentos en silencio, se humedeció los labios y al final me dio una respuesta que yo NO quería en lo absoluto.

Tu –

¿Yo? -

Sí John, tu, creo que eres atractivo, por algo las mujeres salen contigo, no mantienen una relación formal pero deciden darte una oportunidad, a pesar de que no tengas un gran salario, tengas un pésimo compañero de cuarto que resulta ser un detective consultor que solo sabe meterte en problemas, y seas un ex militar que no esta aún muy acostumbrado a la vida de Londres, eres distraído con ellas y nunca eres detallista, sin embargo ellas te eligen, y eso debe ser por tu físico, tienen que considerarte atractivo para decidir perdonarte tantas cosas , por eso deduzco que eres atractivo, además de que eres rubio y no sé, algo tengo con la gente rubia – me dijo precipitadamente como si estuviera deduciendo algo, yo no pude decirle nada, me quedé viéndole asombrado, como si acabara de resolver un caso, Sherlock noto mi mirada y sonrió, luego se retiro.

Ahora más angustiado de lo que ya estaba me puse a investigar sobre aquel sueño, pero ninguna respuesta me dejaba satisfecho, todas decían la misma estupidez "estas enamorado de el, podrías seguir siendo heterosexual pero por el sientes algo y bla bla" cosas tontas, así que mejor cerré la laptop decepcionado y me fui a trabajar.

_Sherlock, ¿qué haces? – _

_Empacó las cosas más esenciales de John – _

_¿qué?, pero, ¿por qué? – _

_Ah, bueno ya que te conseguí el trabajo en el diario de Londres, creo que es momento de mudarse, pero he pensado las cosas y me parece mejor que quien se mude sea John y no tú, verás, encontré un buen departamento, bastante económico cerca de la clínica donde el trabaja, estará bien – _

_Aguarda un segundo, ¿esto es parte de tu plan? – _

_Eh… es posible – _

_Pero esto, ¿En qué va a ayudar?, ¿Cómo va a aceptar que te quiere si lo mandas a vivir a otro lado?, espera un momento, ¿El sabe de esto al menos?, sino, seguro se enojara contigo – _

_Esa es la idea – _

_¿qué?, Sherlock eres un loco, ¿Cómo ayudara que se enoje contigo? – _

_¡TREVOR BASTA! – _

_Eh… disculpa – _

_No, discúlpame tu a mi, no debí gritarte, es que tantas preguntas me ponen nervioso y me sacan de mis casillas, tu solo confía en mi, se lo que hago – _

_Escucha Sherlock, no estoy segura de querer seguir con todo esto, lo mejor es que le digas a John lo que ocurre y … -_

_¡NO!, no puedo hacer eso Trevor entiende por favor, anda, yo te he ayudado antes, ahora tu ayudame, solo sigue la corriente un poco más, por favor – _

_Bien, pero que conste que yo sugerí que fueras directo, y si esto sale mal yo misma le diré a John todo, ¿entiendes? – _

_Si como digas – _

_De todas formas no creo que sea bueno que empaques por el, primero vamos a darle esa noticia, ¿estas seguro de qué quieres que se vaya? – _

_¡claro que no!; ¡no quiero que se vaya! ¡y no lo hará!, es solo parte de el plan, ya lo verás …_

Cuando llegué a casa me encontré a Sherlock y a Victoria sentados en la sala uno enfrente del otro sin decirse absolutamente nada, solamente estaban ahí viéndose, eso me dio algo de ternura y al mismo tiempo me incomodo, no quise irrumpir esa aura entre ellos, pero tuve que hacerlo en cuanto llegué e hice tremendo escándalo, se me habían caído las llaves, tire una taza sin querer, fui un completo torpe, con tantos pensamientos extraños en mi cabeza no sabía lo que andaba haciendo, por eso mi actitud de bufón, cuando la taza choco contra el suelo y uso tremendo ruido entre aquel silencio, ambos voltearon a verme con una cara aburrida que decía "rayos, llegó", o eso se me figuro, y no los culpo, eran un par antiguos "amigos" de la universidad y yo el singular compañero de Sherlock que había estudiado en una universidad no tan famosa como la de ellos.

Ah lamento haber armado un escándalo al entrar, es solo que yo, bueno he estado algo atareado estos días, pero bah no importa – expresé apenado, sintiéndome aún mas estúpido cuando note a Sherlock girar los ojos.

No importa – fue todo lo que contestó.

John, te tenemos un par de noticias, así que toma asiento – dijo Victoria en un tono de suspenso, me estaban empezando a asustar, espero no fueran malas noticias, ya tenía suficientes angustias en mi cabeza con ese estúpido sueño y con saber que Sherlock me consideraba "atractivo".

¿qué pasa algo malo? – pregunte una vez que tome asiento.

No al contrario, de hecho te íbamos a comentar que al fin Sherlock logró conseguirme el trabajo que le pedí – dijo ella muy emocionada.

Vaya felicidades, ya solo falta buscarte un apartamento, yo puedo ayudarles , creo que a unas calles de mi clínica vi unos espacios disponibles – dije sonriente, entonces Sherlock me interrumpió – de hecho John esa es la segunda noticia – expresó en un tono muy serio.

¿Qué?, ¿Victoria ya se va a mudar? –

No… no Trevor, ¡tu! – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, esa noticia ya no me alegro tanto, me saco un poco de orbita, ¿yo?, pero… era yo quien vivía con él, ¿me iba a pedir que me marchase así como así?, ¿al menos le importaba lo que yo pensaba?, era evidente que no, Sherlock tenía esa costumbre de tomar decisiones por mi, mi asombro se convirtió en coraje.

¿Yo?, ¿a dónde me voy a mudar y por qué? – dije sin tanto enojo a mi amigo, con Victoria ahí presente no quería incomodarla, haciéndome notar molesto porque ahora seguramente ella dormiría en mi habitación, ella no tenía la culpa eso es seguro, esto seguro era cosa de Sherlock, entonces mi enojo solo debía recaer sobre él.

Sabía que te ibas a molestar, Trevor ¿podrías retirarte un poco?, mi amigo es muy cortes para no decirlo, pero en este momento ansia gritarme pero contigo enfrente no puede hacerlo – le dijo a la chica con su estúpido tono de elegancia, ella asintió y se marcho, genial, ¡ahora había quedado como un dramático por tomarme a mal esto de la mudanza!

¿era necesario decirle qué por ella no podía gritarte? –

No me cambies el tema John, dime, ¿qué tiene de malo que te marches?, creí que la idea te agradaría en parte pues el departamento que encontramos queda cerca de tu trabajo –

Sí Sherlock eso esta bien, pero estamos hablando de mudarme, ¡de que yo me vaya en lugar de ella!, yo que llevo viviendo aquí meses, ella recién llegó, ¿por qué debo ofrecerle el espacio que me pertenece?, además, sabes que no puedo pagar un departamento yo solo, ¡como te atreves a echarme de esa manera!; y mira entiendo que sea tu novia y todo eso, pero ni así, es decir, piensa las cosas, ¿Cuándo te he pedido a ti que te marches solo para qué una chica se quede aquí conmigo?, nunca, y no tiene nada que ver que no llegara a tener una relación formal con alguna de ellas, sí ese momento llegara, igual no te lo pediría –

Espera, ¿novia?, Trevor no es mi novia, sabes lo que pienso de las relaciones afectivas de ese tipo, yo estoy casado con mi trabajo –

¡pues peor aun entonces!; ¡solo me corres para que se quede contigo la mujer con la que te acuestas! –

¿acostarme?, John sabes lo que pienso del contacto físico, yo no mantengo ninguna de esos vínculos íntimos tan comunes con Trevor, es solo una amiga –

¡ah por favor!, ¡los escuche el otro día!, ella te estaba haciendo algo, algo que en realidad no me interesa saber –

¿el otro día?, ah claro, cuando recogiste los laboratorios … si ella me estaba dando un simple masaje, ¡John Watson eres un pervertido!, ¿Cómo pensaste mal de esa situación? – .

¿qué?, NO, ¡eso no sonó a masaje!, tu estabas… estabas … -.

¿gimiendo? -.

Odio esa palabra - dije apenado, sentí como mis mejillas se coloraron un poco.

Es porque yo soy muy sensible en ciertas partes del cuerpo entonces cuanto Trevor toca … -.

TE DIJE QUE NADA DE DETALLES – .

¡PERO SOLO FUE UN MASAJE!, bah no me importa tu retorcida mente, no estábamos en eso, estábamos en que estas armando demasiado drama solo porque te pido amablemente que te mudes – .

¿me pides amablemente que me mude?, HA, HA, HA, ¡cuéntame otro chiste Sherlock Holmes!, tu no me estas pidiendo amablemente que me mude, ¡es más, ni si quiera me lo haz pedido!, solamente esperaron a que llegara de mi trabajo para darme la noticia de que DEBO mudarme, DEBO, o sea es una obligación, no una petición, por eso me enojo tanto Sherlock, además porque lo haces por ella, ¡solo por ella y ni si quiera tienen algo!, en cambio yo soy tu amigo Sherlock, yo te he acompañado en varios casos, te he soportado todos estos meses y he escrito sobre ti, ¡y así me corres! –

Espera un momento John… ¿Estas celoso? –

No me vengas con preguntas estúpidas, no estoy de humor – dije titubeando un poco, odiaba que me cambiara el tema con cada cosa.

¡pero si estas celoso!, te molesta que le de prioridad a Trevor en lugar de a ti, te molesta verme tan cercano a ella, y más aún te molesta saber que después de todo no eres mi único amigo, sí, ¡por eso eres tan serio!, pero eres tan educado con las mujeres que por eso nunca le haz sacado problema, y hasta eso, por eso no le hablas, para evitar problemas, vaya, ¿por eso le dijiste el primer día que yo no te llamaba por tu apellido?, si, fue para mostrar algo de dominio sobre mi frente a ella, ¿no es así?, sí, si lo es, todo este tiempo haz sentido celos de Trevor, ¡por eso ansías que se vaya! – expresó en modo deductivo, sonriendo para sí, juntando las palmas de sus manos, colocándose en posición toda misteriosa.

Ahora entiendo porque los oficiales te dicen que te vayas a la mierda con tus deducciones - le dije molesto.

Entonces sí te dan celos de Trevor, pero John descuida, no sientas amenazada nuestra amistad, aunque te vayas vamos a seguir en contacto –

¡no estoy celoso! –

¿por qué gritas entonces? –

¡porque estoy enojado Sherlock!, ¡estoy harto!, harto de que no tomes en cuenta mis sentimientos, es decir, mi opinión , no te interesa lo que yo pueda llegar a pensar, no te importa, simplemente no te importa –

Oh vamos John, no seas un melodramático – me dijo divertido para intentar relajarme pero eso no iba a funcionar, no me importaba si me cedía esa encantadora sonrisa tan contagiosa que me hacía el día, ¿qué estaba pensando?, ¡estoy molesto! , ¡mal momento para pensar en su estúpida sonrisa altanera!

No soy un dramático Sherlock, dime, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si llego y te digo que una amiga mía se quedara a vivir aquí y tu debes irte?, anda dime, ¿Cómo reaccionarías? –

Bueno creo que si me molestaría que no me avisaras o pidierás opinión antes –

¡VES! –

Pero no me pondría tan histérico, pues no estaría celoso –

¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!, bah ya me cansé de tantos gritos, mejor empiezo a empacar –

No John, espera, esta bien, tienes razón, debo consultarte antes, ¿me perdonas? , la próxima vez pediré tu opinión antes, pero ya no estés así –

Si Sherlock te perdono, pero bien, ¿quieres que me vaya?, descuida así será – le dije no muy convencido en un tono bastante apagado (por no querer decir TRISTE) y me retire despacio de la habitación, voltee hacia atrás unos segundos y sorprendí a Sherlock mirándome fijamente con los ojos brillosos, ¿estaría también trise a caso?, no, hablamos de Sherlock.

Las cosas en lugar de mejorar, solamente empeoraban más, al día siguiente me comporte de una forma cortante y fría con Sherlock y Victoria, sobre todo con Sherlock, el me hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual me hacía tenerle más coraje , pero yo le ignoraba, me era indiferente lo que me decía, Victoria quien había notado eso, amablemente pidió disculpas, a pesar de que sí me daban celos que Sherlock tratara de esa forma a Victoria a pesar de que yo ya había soportado aún más que ella, debo admitir que por lo menos la chica me agradaba en cierta parte, no era grosera, de hecho era muy humilde y gentil, tenía una voz muy agradable al oído y siempre tenía una sonrisa que mostrar, quizá por eso Sherlock le quería tanto, aunque el dijera que no, ¡pero era obvio que así era!, sino, ¿por qué tanta preferencia?, como sea, se acercó a pedirme disculpas.

Escuche la discusión de ayer y quiero decir que en verdad lo lamento, también quiero dejarle una cosa en claro John, y es que la idea de que tu te mudaras en lugar de que yo me fuera, fue idea de Sherlock, nunca mía, pero si quieres puedo hablar con él para que se olvide de eso y cambie de opinión, no quiero que su gran amistad de quiebre por culpa de toda esta aventura – me explicaba mientras Sherlock estaba afuera con Lestrade, había recibido un mensaje del inspector, al fin había llegado un caso del interés de Sherlock, pero como yo seguía molesto con el, claramente no lo acompañe.

Descuide, se que no fue idea tuya, Sherlock decidió darte mi habitación antes de consultarme, así es el, nunca me cuenta nada –

Yo creí que si le había comentado, por eso me siento aún más apenada, puesto que de haber sabido yo no le hubiera dejado apartar ese departamento y decidir mandarlo ahí, de haber sabido yo misma le hubiera convencido de que mejor usted se quedara, pero aún puede ser así, solo déjeme hablar con él –

No, no es necesario Victoria, de verdad, creo que después de todo lo mejor es que si me vaya, me agrada Sherlock, y seguirá siendo mi amigo, pero no se cuanto más pueda soportar vivir a su lado – en realidad estaba mintiendo, la verdad si quería que Victoria hablara con el, que lo hiciera entrar en razón, pero no sé porque mi boca decía otras palabras, mi mente no estaba conectada con mi boca, no decía lo que en verdad sentía, por más que lo intentaba, algo me bloqueaba y no me dejaba, ¿sería el orgullo?.

¿esta seguro doctor Watson? – me preguntaba como si supiera lo que en verdad pensaba.

Sí – volví a mentir.

Bueno, tiene hasta el viernes para decidirse, ¿ok?, si decide cambiar de opinión avíseme y hablare con Sherlock – me decía, y yo solamente asentía.

Ya era el tercer sueño que tenía con el aquella noche, en verdad me estaba alarmando y no sabía a quien acudir, a pesar de que nos hubiéramos gritado, y a pesar de que estaba empezando a ser frío con el, yo tuve otro sueño de ese tipo con él.

_John quédate conmigo, no quiero que te vayas, quédate, por favor, quédate, aquí conmigo, o dime, ¿en serio me quieres dejar? – decía el Sherlock de mi sueño en un susurro cerca de mi oreja, mientras me sujetaba ambas manos, podía sentir como su aliento recorría mi oído y eso me ponía los vellos de punta._

_Pero Sherlock fue tu idea que yo me fuera – le respondía nervioso_

_No, ya no, me di cuenta que te necesito, Victoria se ira, tu quédate, perdóname fui un idiota al preferirla a ella, cuando en verdad solo me interesas tu – me decía._

Luego de eso suavemente tomo me tomo por mi chaqueta para acercarme a el lentamente, cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca el detenidamente paso su lengua sobre mi barbilla hasta llegar a mis labios y me besaba con deseo, yo le seguía el beso y… bien es realmente lo único que recuerdo a detalle, si ocurrió algo más quizá lo elimine de mi mente, pero eso si se me había quedado muy grabado, un Sherlock que me pedía que me quedara con el, y en un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado en la vida real, era una voz que me estremecía, bastante seductora, pero, ¡qué demonios John Watson!, ¡eso no esta bien!, no, no podía ocultarlo más, si soñaba eso era por algo, y estaba seguro de que era ese algo pero no quería aceptarlo, no aún, necesitaba al menos otra opinión, pero ¿quién podía darme esa opinión?, necesitaba ir con alguien, alguien en quien pudiera confiar, alguien que pudiera comprender el como me sentía y me pudiera dar respuestas claras, alguien que también conozca a Sherlock pero no sea capaz de decirle a alguna sola palabra, ya sabía quien era ese alguien.

Molly – dije desde el umbral de la morgue.

¡John!, vaya que gusto verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, me parece raro que estés sin Sherlock, ¿o viene allá atrás? –

Eh … no, he venido solo, de hecho, quiero hablar contigo sobre Sherlock, creo que solo tu puedes ayudarme –

No me asustes John, ¿qué pasa? –

Eh … mmm… bueno yo… mmm, tengo un par de preguntas, espero me las puedas responder, sino yo lo entenderé –

Bueno tu, tu siempre has sentido algo por Sherlock, ¿no? –

Sí John, creo que es un gran hombre – me dijo tartamudeando un poco, aclarándose la garganta.

Ah, bien y, ¿Tienes o tuviste alguna vez sueños dónde el salía? –

¡John! , no tengo porque contarte mis sueños –

Si, lo sé, yo solo di sí o no, por favor es muy importante, prometo explicarte, pero primer contesta –

SÍ JOHN SÍ – me dijo molesta.

Eh bien, bueno una última cosa, ¿Te han dado celos alguna vez, alguno de sus clientes o conocidos? –

John, esas preguntas son muy personales, si no te molesta, prefiero ya no seguir contestando nada –

Vamos por mi, en serio te lo explicaré –

No, nunca he sentido celos, solo de una persona, y no creo sea de tu incumbencia –

Bueno respeto eso, eh, ¿se trata de Trevor? –

¿Trevor?, ni si quiera se quién es y bueno ya basta, ¿por qué me preguntas todo esto? -

¿no sabes quién es?, Victoria Trevor, la amiga de la universidad de Sherlock, creí que sentías celos de ella pues es amiga de él y todo eso –

No John, no siento celos de el, y mira, mejor me explicas ya todo esto, porque me estoy poniendo un poco incomoda con esta conversación –

Si no se trata de ella, entonces debe ser alguien igual de cercano, ¿o es a caso de Irene de quién hablas? –

¡DE TI JOHN! ¡SIENTO CELOS DE TI! – me grito molesta, creo que no había medido mi estupidez, sí que era un despistado.

¿De mi? –

SÍ, y ya que te conte mis intimidades podrías explicarme, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿Sherlock te mandó cierto?, seguro es uno de sus estúpidos experimentos, pues bien, dile de mi parte que aunque sienta algo, debe dejar de aprovecharse de esa forma de mi, no es nada lindo – me decía muy fastidiada, no tenía idea de lo tanto que la iba a molestar, mucho menos que sintiera celos de mi, yo me quedé asombrado viéndole, mientras se quitaba el sudor frío de la frente.

No, no es ningún experimento ni nada – dije negando la cabeza con desesperación y bastante apenado – yo de verdad lamento si te ofendí, es solo que, bueno, resulta que últimamente me estoy haciendo a la idea de que…bueno, creo que siento algo por Sherlock, entonces por eso recurrí a ti, como se que tu te sientes igual, quería saber si te pasaba lo mismo que a mi, así estaría seguro de que en efecto, si me gustaba Sherlock, es solo que sigo sin querer aceptarlo, porque pues obviamente es difícil, siempre he creído que soy heterosexual, bueno aun lo creo, pero hay algo en Sherlock que me distrae y me hace quererlo de otra forma, más que como amigos, y ya lo había notado, pero nunca he querido aceptarlo, sin embargo, desde que esa maldita Victoria llego a la casa, no he sentido más que celos, he estado acumulando la ira por días, entonces exploté cuando Sherlock me mencionó que Victoria se quedaría en Baker st. Y yo me tendría que mudar, pero no quiero irme Molly, ¡tengo miedo!, miedo de que si dejo a Sherlock con esa mujer, nuestra amistad desaparezca y el se enamore de ella, y se olvide de mi, yo, es que, ¡ah!, han pasado tantas cosas – dije precipitado, cuando Molly escucho todo aquello el coraje se le paso y me empezó a dar palmadas para que me relajara.

Tranquilo John toma algo de aire, ¿te sirvo agua?, no haz parado de hablar –

-Gracias Molly, pero estoy bien, es solo que demasiadas emociones y pensamientos en mi cabeza, por eso he venido contigo, ¿tu que opinas?, ¿Qué debería hacer? –

Bueno John, yo creo que es más que obvio, sí sientes algo por Sherlock, los celos, que sueñes con él, además de que he notado como lo miras, como lo prefieres a el antes que las chicas con las que sales, entre otras cosas, como cuando fingió su muerte, creo que fuiste el más afectado de todos, ¿lo recuerdas?, era muy doloroso para mi tener que ocultarte el secreto mientras veía como sufrías por el, , podría decirse que lo amas , entonces lo que deberías hacer es ser honesto, debes hablar con él – me explico Molly en un tono muy serio y todo lo que decía era cierto, hacía apenas un año que Sherlock había regresado conmigo, pero esos tres años que le creí muerto fueron una gran tortura para mi, intente superarlo, salir con otras personas, y no pude, mi fractura psicológica había regresado y tardo en retirarse de nuevo, no pude ser el mismo todos esos tres años en los que le pedía a esa tumba que Sherlock no estuviera muerto, luego recordé el día en que lo volví a ver, cuando el milagro que le pedí se volvió realidad, recuerdo a ese hombre disfrazado de anciano que había aparecido en mi casa a devolverme un libro que se me había caído, cuando mire las facciones del sujeto creí haberlo visto a él, pero creí que solo era un acto de mi imaginación, cuando de pronto se empezaba a quitar el disfraz, y yo asombrado, pálido de la sorpresa me le quedé viendo un largo rato, nos quedamos ahí sin decir nada, mis piernas flaquearon, quería correr, abrazarlo y no soltarlo, pero no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía, fue entonces Sherlock quien dio el primer paso, acercándose hasta donde yo estaba para abrazarme y decirme "Nunca me fui John, y nunca me iré", como lloré ese día de la emoción …

Tienes razón Molly, el problema es que Sherlock es una persona demasiado fría y ya sabes como es con eso de las relaciones, creo que lo mejor será ocultarlo, no quiero quedar como un idiota, aunque ya he quedado como idiota varias veces, no quiero que esto acabe mal –

No sé John, creo que así como Sherlock es tu única excepción, eres la única excepción de Sherlock, tal vez, parezca que no soy buena observando, y es cierto, no estoy al nivel de Sherlock, pero puedo darme cuenta, con el simple hecho de que a veces me llame "John" es más que suficiente para saber que el también siente algo, ¿por qué crees que te dije que sentía celos de ti?, seguramente el tardara en aceptarlo, pero si nunca haces el intento John, nunca nada pasará, ¿es eso lo qué quieres?, ¿qué se quede en casa con esa tal Victoria? –

¡NO! –

Entonces ve por el John, no sé que haces aquí aún, ahora que ya sabes lo que sientes, evita mudarte si es que aún puedes y si no quieres decirle nada, esta bien, pero no hagas algo que no quieres como mudarte.

Claro, gracias Molly – le dije animado dándole un abrazo de agradecimiento, luego fui en camino a Baker Street nuevamente, al entrar al departamento, ya no estaba Victoria ahí, estaba solamente Sherlock en la sala, con una caja de carton frente al el, la caja estaba abierta y cosas que seguramente estaban adentro, ahora estaban tiradas por toda la habitación, recortes de diarios, cartas, artefactos, unos muy curiosos, como una caja de madera con una inscripción extraña, un sobre con pepitas de naranja, un libro antiguo, Sherlock tenía en sus manos al cráneo que llamaba "amigo", aquel con el que hablaba antes de que yo llegara, estaba mirándolo fijamente, como si en caso de apartarle la mirada algo fuera a explotar, aclare mi garganta a propósito para que notara mi presencia, pues al parecer con el portazo no fue suficiente.

¡Ah John! – exclamo alegre – estaba viendo unas antiguas pertenencias, con eso de que te vas a ir, pensé que sería bueno regalarte un par de cosas, ya sabes, para que tengas un recuerdo, aunque lo más seguro es que nos sigamos viendo, pero no esta de mas tener en tu apartamento el regalo de un amigo, ¿no crees? – me dijo aquello con tanta sinceridad que yo solo le pude sonreír , no había algo más tierno que un Sherlock detallista.

Sherlock tengo que ser honesto, no quiero irme – le dije cortante, el arqueo sus cejas y dejo el cráneo a un lado.

¿No?, entonces, ¿ por qué le dijiste a Victoria esta mañana que no había problema? –

¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿te dijo ella algo? –

claro, es una vieja amiga, me cuenta muchas cosas –

Ah, ya veo … - dije desanimado, seguía sintiendo celos de ella, pues eso indicaba que no era el único amigo de Sherlock.

John, ¿qué ocurre?, te noto muy triste estos días, demasiado tenso, preocupado… asustado – me dijo mientras se acercaba.

No pasa nada, es solo eso, que no quiero irme Sherlock –

Entonces no te vayas, creo que después de todo esta casa es más tuya que mía, yo estuve ausente tres años –

Sí, de hecho, por eso no me iré –

Me parece bien entonces, cuando vea a Trevor le diré que empaque sus cosas y se vaya al departamento que encontramos para ti –

Gracias – dije , estábamos siendo demasiado cortantes, como si apenas nos conociéramos, eso me desesperaba, yo quería ya decirle lo que en verdad ocurría conmigo, no solo estaba molesto por lo de la idea de la mudanza, sino porque sentía celos , quería explicarle, hacerle notar mis sentimientos, sin embargo, el miedo al rechazo me embargaba y no me dejaba hablar, pero de pronto, todo se nublo, no fue necesario hablar, sentí la amplia mano de Sherlock tomar la mía y apretarla con fuerza, voltee a verle a los ojos, nuestras miradas se encontraron, tal como en mi sueño, Sherlock estaba tan cerca de mi, que podía sentir su respiración, absorber su embriagador aroma a químicos con menta, sus ojos estaban fijos en los mios, podía observarme a mi mismo en ellos, en aquellos hermosos ojos brillosos que me perdieron completamente, distraído en su mirada no pude darme cuenta de lo demás que pasaba, Sherlock poso sus manos sobre mis hombros y este se agacho un poco para poder acercarse aún más a mi rostro y plantarme un beso, ¡si!, ¡Sherlock Holmes me estaba besando!, esto no era un sueño, espero que no sea un sueño, pues de ser así entonces no estaba tan errado, su boca era tibia y húmeda, sus labios eran suaves e inexpertos se movían ansiosos para explorar mi boca y sus alrededores, primero entrecerré los ojos, luego los cerré por completo para disfrutar aquel glorioso momento dejándome llevar por la situación, poco a poco Sherlock comenzó a tomar confianza y decidió entre abrir su boca, nuestras bocas de repente chocaban torpemente sin embargo no le prestábamos importancia y seguíamos besándonos como si ese fuera el último beso que nos fuéramos a dar, jugábamos con nuestras lenguas, moviéndolas al mismo ritmo, en momentos nos deteníamos para tomar aire, luego regresábamos a nuestra exploración de bocas, en uno de esos besos sentí un suspiro de Sherlock en mi barbilla y eso me estremeció, sentí que iba a caer, por suerte Sherlock me detuvo, cuando dejamos de besarnos yo coloque una mano sobre el pecho de Sherlock, pude sentir que su corazón latía bastante rápido, estaba todo colorado de la cara, en cuanto a mi, de pronto me sentí bastante acalorado con un cosquilleo que recorría todo mi cuerpo, mi piel se erizaba con la respiración deseosa de Sherlock tan cerca de mi rostro.

Eso fue nuevo, nuevo y bastante bueno para mí, nunca me imaginé que fuera a ser tan , emmm , no encuentro palabra para describirlo – me dijo nervioso.

Descuida, dejemoslo en bueno y nuevo – le dije riendo.

John - me llamó tímidamente

¿Sí? –

Te quiero John, lamento si no te lo dije antes pero necesitaba que te dieras cuenta tu primero, que mal que no te dieras cuenta antes, o mejor que bien, sino hubiera sido muy duro tener que fingir mi muerte, más de lo que fue claro –

Espera, quiere decir, ¿qué sientes eso desde hace tiempo? , ¿desde cuando?

Mmm… desde hace mucho, desde que Moriarty te amarró a una bomba –

¿QUÉEEEEE? , ¿desde entonces? –

Sí, solo que no quería aceptarlo, creí que me había angustiado tanto aquella vez porque te consideraba un gran amigo, así que reprimi esos pensamientos, luego cuando fuimos a Baskerville, esos sentimientos regresaron, cuando una parte de mi decía " quisiera quedarme aquí, con John y ya no volver", eso pensaba, quería estar ahí, solo contigo, pero luego nuevamente volví a reprimir mis emociones, creyendo que tal vez era cosa del clima, pero cuando ya me sentí seguro de que en verdad te quería John, fue cuando tuve que irme, tres años lejos de ti, y no había día en el que no pensará en ti, se que tu también sufriste mucho John, por eso nunca me voy a perdonar el haberte ocultado tanto tiempo el que yo estaba vivo en realidad –

Oh Sherlock, no sé que decir ahora –

Creo que las palabras sobran ahora, lo importante es que te has dado cuenta que sientes algo por mi, y pido disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino, ¿de qué otra forma te ibas a dar cuenta? –

¡pero Sherlock! , ¡debiste decirlo!, ¡cuando regresaste a mi lado debiste decirlo!, porque bueno, creo que yo también me había dado cuenta, pero al igual que tu lo negaba, pero si tan solo me hubiera mencionado algo, o simplemente robarme un beso como hicste ahora, si hubieras hecho eso desde tu regreso, ya tendríamos tiempo de estar juntos –

Sí, mi error, la verdad tenía miedo, miedo de que fueras a rechazarme o simplemente a que no creyeras lo que te decía, por eso quería que tu dieras el primer paso –

Pero al final de cuentas lo haz hecho tu, ¡besándome! –

Sí… pero fue porque te puse a pensar, tenía que ponerte a pensar antes de intentar algo –

¿Sabía Molly de esto también cierto?-

Y Trevor, siempre lo supieron –

Tu siempre armando planes en lugar de ser directo –

A veces es mejor así, ¿no crees? –

No sé, solo puedo pensar una cosa por ahora –

¿Qué? –

Dedúcelo – le dije en tono divertido y Sherlock se acercó a mi nuevamente para darme otro beso - ¿en eso? – me dijo sonriente, yo solo asentí.

Ya que estoy confesando cosas, quisiera decirte algo más, si te llamo por tu nombre es porque eres especial para mi no tanto porque te moleste tu apellido, me gusta tu nombre John, me gusta decirlo, John, John, John, porque solo para mi existe eso desde hace tiempo; JOHN – dijo con esa voz seductora que había soñado ya antes, yo me sonroje por completo, no pude decirle nada, sentí como el aire se me había ido y el pulso estaba acelerado, solamente pude cerrar los ojos para recibir gustoso el otro beso que estaba dándome.

Ese atardecer de Julio será uno de esos días que nunca voy a olvidar (como este día), han pasado ya 2 años de aquellos, y ahora estoy aquí, igual, en una tarde de julio, a lado de él en el altar, tomados de las manos, mirándonos sonrientes, esperando a que el juez nos termine de casar para poder besar a mi futuro esposo.


End file.
